The present invention relates to a device for securing a component on a substrate, and in particular to a device for securing an optical component, such as an optical fiber, in a groove etched in a silicon substrate.
Recent demands in the fiber optics industry to increase durability and decrease cost have led to the use of micro-electromechanical systems (MEMS) in key optical components. However, problems arise when other components are to be connected to the substrate. In particular, the positioning of optical fibers and lenses on the substrate has led to a variety of problems.
In the past these other components have been fixed to the substrate using epoxy resins. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,937,132 issued Aug. 10, 1999 in the name of Pierre Labeye et al discloses a process and a system for positioning and holding optical fibers in a groove using an adhesive material introduced therein. Unfortunately, there are several applications in which the use of epoxy resins is not acceptable, e.g. in 980 mn pump laser sources for fiber amplifiers, the use of organic materials such as epoxy resins is undesirable because of the damage to the laser facet.
Another method of fixing components to a substrate is to solder or weld a separate holder overtop of the fiber. U.S. Pat. No. 5,717,803, issued Feb. 10, 1998 in the name of Isao Yoneda et al, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,367,140, issued Nov. 22, 1994 to Musa Jouaneh et al disclose coupling methods utilizing a separate holder requiring welding or soldering to the substrate.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,788,406, issued Nov. 29, 1988 to Robert Holman et al, is indicative of another approach used to attach an optical fiber to a substrate. In this approach, a metallic sleeve is coated or mounted on the end of the fiber, so that the sleeve can be welded to a plate of similar material mounted on the substrate.
So far, the use of soldering or welding techniques to fix optical components to a substrate is quite labor intensive, requiring several additional steps to modify the elements, whereby they can be connected.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,961,849, issued Oct. 5, 1999 to Robert Bostock et al, discloses another mounting method, in which a MEMS device is used to hold down an optical fiber in a groove. This device is also relatively complicated to manufacture, requiring the deposition of a special layer onto the substrate. Moreover, many MEMS devices require power to operate.
It is an object of the present invention to avoid the shortcomings of the prior art by providing a relatively simple mounting device to hold an optical component on a substrate without the need for adhesives, solder, or complicated welding processes.
Accordingly, the present invention relates to a method of securing a component onto an substrate comprising the steps of:
positioning the component into a groove formed in the substrate; and
activating a laser of wavelength and power output capable of locally deforming a portion of one side of the groove for securing the component in the groove without substantially damaging the component.